Skyeshots: The FIREMENS! Saga
by Miss Kagura
Summary: A collection of stories following the romance between a fireman and a literature teacher. Sometimes they're happy, other times they're sad, but they always make it through the day together. Beta: Wiccan / Co-author: PurpleProseNinja / For Priestess Skye
1. Hot Fireman Sesshoumaru

_**Hot Fireman Sesshoumaru**_

Author's Note: I wrote this to congratulate Priestess Skye. Wiccan beta'ed it for me because she's awesome!

Sesshoumaru checked his shoulder-length hair in the mirror, tucking a bit behind one pointed ear. "How do I look?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked up from the bunk he was lounging on and answered, "Like a total douche."

A slight growl escaped from Sesshoumaru's lips, and he whistled for the fire station's dog. The dog was his only real means of starting up a conversation with the breathtakingly beautiful girl that passed the station each afternoon. At first, she was just a thought to occupy him while he masturbated but, because she passed every day, the young dog demon found that he enjoyed waiting for her.

"Come, Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said, leading the dog out into the garage where the fire engines were parked.

Sesshoumaru waited until he could smell her scent, and then he let Kikyou go.

The Dalmatian ran out of the garage and straight to the closest person around. Of course, Sesshoumaru was hot on her heels, although he could have caught her in a second. He let Kikyou rush Kagome but, instead of being her normally sweet self, Kikyou bared her teeth and growled at Kagome, snapping dangerously.

Sesshoumaru panicked as he watched his one chance slip through his fingers. "No Kikyou! Sit girl!"

Kagome stood still, until Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyou by the collar. "She doesn't seem very happy to see me."

Kagome's eyes rose to meet Sesshoumaru's, and she nearly swooned at the sexy fireman's eyes. It was obvious he was a demon, he was hot, and he was amazing in uniform. Usually, she would take her time when she passed, hoping to get a glimpse of Sesshoumaru working the fire truck over with the soapy sponge. Her imagination usually ran rampant then, and Kagome found herself blushing at some of the things she had imagined.

Sesshoumaru growled low at the dog. "I apologize. She is usually extremely nice. She's useless as a fire dog though."

Kagome tried to reach down to pet Kikyou, but the dog snapped at her again.

"She can be a very vicious bitch at times. We would get a new dog, but my brother is too attached to this one," Sesshoumaru explained.

Sesshoumaru bowed and said, "My name is Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagome!" she answered, blushing under his stare.

Sesshoumaru fished a cardboard invitation out of his pocket and held it out to her. "There is a charity event at the park on Saturday. You should come. If you come, we'll have a kissing booth."

Kagome's cheeks suddenly turned bright red, but she smiled, "Did you just...? You _did_ just hit on me!"

"Does that mean I'll see you on Saturday?" he asked.

The miko smiled back at him and waved, offering little more than, "We'll see!"

XXX

Saturday came, and Sesshoumaru found the fundraiser kept him more than busy. He and his brother were given the task of teaching fire safety to the kids there so, while he was unable to watch for Kagome, she was looking at him from behind a tree. A hot fireman in uniform, rolling around with a bunch of small children, was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen.

When the impromptu class was finally over, Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed the grass off his clothing. Just as he reached up to start removing the grass from his hair, he felt fingernails lightly combing through it.

"Let me get that for you," Kagome said as she combed through his silky hair with her fingertips. He practically purred as she did, which made her smile. "You're good with kids, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru did his best, most perverse, eyebrow wiggle and asked, "Want one?"

Kagome giggled and took his hand in hers. "How about we talk about it after you buy me some cotton candy?"

"Aren't you demanding?" he asked.

Kagome tugged him in the direction of the cotton candy machine she had passed. "What can I say? I expect a man to buy me something sweet before he asks if he can impregnate me."

He bought her a huge wand of fluffy pink cotton candy, then they walked around to the various activities that were set up. It was a fundraiser to build a local community center for kids, so there was no shortage of face painters, silly games, and children.

Sesshoumaru saw one of the face painters cover their work area and head off to where barbeque was cooking. Obviously, that meant he was supposed to lead her over there. They sat on opposite sides of the booth, and Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he intended to do.

"You can't be serious!" she protested.

Sesshoumaru took the lid off the face paints and passed one brush across to her. "Scared?"

"I get to go first then!" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and answered, "We'll do it at the same time."

Kagome reluctantly agreed and tapped the brush on the edge of the container. "What colors look good on you?"

"I make all colors sexy," he answered.

Sesshoumaru immediately regretted this because, at that point, the brush dipped into the magenta paint. "You wouldn't."

"Hey, it was your idea," she said, dragging the brush along one eyelid. She repeated with the other eyelid, and then sat back to appreciate how sexy he was. "Well... you do wear magenta well." Just when his ego had recovered, she added, "In fact, you wear it really well. Are you sure you're into girls?"

With a grunt of disapproval, Sesshoumaru's brush flicked against her face, giving her what she could only assume were cat whiskers. "I'm only in it for the pussy," he explained.

Carefully, Kagome added a magenta stripe down each cheek as Sesshoumaru painted a dark triangle on her nose. She made a really cute cat; that much he was sure of. He had no idea what she was doing, especially after she ditched the magenta for a bluish-purple color that was used on his forehead.

They went on to the games after they were satisfied with their art and, as they moved among the growing crowd, people laughed at the couple. Kagome seemed delighted by that, but Sesshoumaru observed though narrow eyes.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked.

Kagome hooked her arm into his. "I am a middle-school literature teacher."

Sesshoumaru glanced down and said, "I think you're a liar. You are far too hot to be a teacher."

"I think some of my students are more mature than you are," she answered.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Yes, but it's actually legal for you to fuck me." He checked to see how angry she was, and smiled a little. "That expression is so unnecessary. We both know what will happen. I'll walk you home, we'll fuck, and I'll make you eggs in the morning."

"Presumptuous," was all she said in reply as they arrived at the table.

Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru smirk and decided that agreeing to do the dunking booth was a bad choice. Sesshoumaru was the sadistic kind of person that would build many memories on publicly humiliating him. "Awww, c'mon, don't be an ass-jerk!" the hanyou said, correcting his bad language in front of the kids under the pressure of Sesshoumaru's icy stare.

"I'm doing it for the children," Sesshoumaru said as he paid the attendant and threw the first sandbag, dunking Inuyasha. The hanyou went down immediately, and surfaced screeching garbled sounds that almost resembled vulgar words.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru downed his brother time and again, and finally suggested, "Oh, Inuyasha looks tired. You could take his place. All for charity, right?" she asked.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's right, Sesshoumaru. All for the children! Think of the children!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes cut over to Kagome, but he had his own ideas for getting even with her. He stood right in front of her, and stripped off his sexy fireman's uniform all the way down to a pair of large boxers he normally slept in.

Kagome watched him do this with only a _little_ drool tricking out of her mouth. He smirked, knowing well what he was doing to her. Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's place in the dunking booth and watched as Kagome got into the line, paid the attendant, and smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru taunted her, saying, "Go ahead, Miko. Dunk me."

"I hate to tell you this, Sesshoumaru, but I went to college on a softball scholarship," Kagome laughed.

Kagome spent a great deal of cash teaching Sesshoumaru his much-needed lesson. Inuyasha never did return, so Sesshoumaru was forced to stay until the booth closed, which angered him greatly. When he was finally free, the sun was setting, and the miko had wandered off with a band of children painted up as reptiles.

Sesshoumaru put on his normal clothes, sans soaked boxers, and found Kagome sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for him.

Kagome turned her head and was unprepared for the combined sexiness of his wet hair and fireman uniform. She knew at that moment he could have anything he wanted, as long as he kept looking at her with that smug, sexy glance, eyes glowing even brighter than normal in the setting sun.

The miko leaned into him and confided, "I like my eggs scrambled."


	2. Afterglow

**_Afterglow_**

_Author's Note: Do you ever feel that maybe you're being watched? By ducks? I do._

Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru as the first light of dawn poured through the shoji window of her tiny apartment. Normally, she cursed the cramped living situation, but somehow, nothing could have seemed bad at that moment.

"I have to go soon," he whispered.

Except that.

Kagome rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest and ran her fingers across his skin. "I don't want you to go."

Sesshoumaru sat up on the futon and stretched, and then got out of bed. "How about those eggs? Scrambled?"

The teacher watched from the futon as he went across the tiny apartment to the kitchenette, still naked. He made her eggs, looking over his shoulder on occasion to make sure he didn't forget how beautiful she looked as she basked in the afterglow of a long, wonderful night.

Kagome finally stood from the futon and started to clean up the mess of ungraded papers that covered her short, traditional table. She put a pillow down on the floor for him to sit in front of the newly cleared table, and then ducked into the tiny bathroom to brush her teeth, wash up, and comb through her hair, which was turned into a disaster zone by the fireman's fingers.

"Don't even think about getting dressed," he called from the kitchen.

When she emerged, two plates of eggs and two glasses of juice brought an alarming truth to light. Her life suddenly seemed so balanced. Symmetry was a rare blessing in her life so, for a second, she paused to appreciate it before seating herself across from him.

A question hung on the air, but Kagome was afraid to ask. She hadn't ever brought a man home on the first night before, and didn't know if what she just experienced was the start of a hot and heavy romance or a one-night stand.

Sesshoumaru was stuck at a similar place mentally, but he knew he didn't want it to end. "Will I get to see you again?"

A strange beeping noise suddenly interrupted their breakfast, and Sesshoumaru jumped up from the table to retrieve a beeper from the clothing on the floor.

"I have to go," he said as he threw his clothes on in a hurry and ran out the door.


	3. Hot Water by Purple Prose Ninja

_Hot Water by Purple Prose Ninja_

_Note: This chapter was not written by yours truly, Miss_Kagura. I have formed an unholy alliance with someone in this fandom. You can thank my secret collaborator for this delicious bit of dirty. I will answer no questions as to this person's identity, other than their name starts with the letter '3.'_

The throaty growl of diesel purred as the fire engine approached the station late in the evening. Orange and magenta, the summer sunset reflected off its ash-dusted paint as it rolled up the driveway and into the spacious garage. Brakes whining pleasantly, the truck came to a stop on the polished concrete and after a moment, the engine quit.

With seemingly great effort, its doors finally swung open and wearily, soot-stained men began to pour out. Their broad shoulders bowed, they trudged across the floor toward the line of black lockers that ran along the wall. Not too exhausted to be negligent, the men carefully stacked and hung their equipment in their proper places, permitting their duty only to falter on the cleanliness of their tools. That could wait until the next shift. As it was, a shower and bed was all that consumed their minds, at least almost all of them.

Sesshoumaru returned his blackened helmet to its hook, his thoughts lost to the tangles of the day. From early in the morning when he raced back to the station until they pulled in a few minutes ago, he and the crew had been battling a small forest fire. Started near a hot spring resort, it was likely the result of a waywardly tossed cigarette butt. Thankfully, it hadn't grown into a terribly aggressive blaze despite the hot weather, but that didn't mean that he and the crew had had it easy. With the fire at the center of several large hotels and a bustling business district, they had spent more time digging a firebreak around it than actually putting it out.

The vivid flavor of sweat-kissed skin replaced the taste of ash in his mouth and he remembered what else had occupied his mind throughout the hellish day. The daiyoukai moistened his lips as he imagined the feel of her tantalizing curves writhing under his fingertips. Her feathery giggle when he found a ticklish spot followed by her breathless gasp when he found what made her toes curl. Beneath his bulky, fire-retardant pants, his flimsier, insulating pair tightened and a concurring rumble warmed in his throat. He couldn't disagree. He had to taste her again. He had to feel and fuck her again. There was no getting around it.

With a loud clang, his locker door slammed shut, jarring the rarely startled demon from the lust-filled scenarios running rampant through his mind. Glaring angrily at the sleepy-eyed hanyou leaning against the locker beside his, Sesshoumaru attempted to find a suitably threatening reply, but was soon deprived as his indifferent half-brother swiftly spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru, quit spacin' out," Inuyasha barked, scratching under his nose with his fingers pinched. Neither disgusted nor pleased with the soot that now coated his fingertips, he then began to rub it away until the skin was only a faint gray. "Let's go shower and get some food. Pop said there was some hard-boiled eggs in the fridge if we wanted to scrounge for somethin' before bed."

"Eggs?"

"Yeah, eggs."

"Eggs."

"That's what I said. Did you inhale too much smoke today and it killed off what brain cells you got left?"

"What?" the daiyoukai managed, his voice distant.

"Just hurry up."

Stepping away, the hanyou stretched back, his tight, navy blue, knit shirt hinting at the play of lean muscle underneath. Finishing with a loud yawn, he then walked away along the wall, following the others up to the bathroom.

Still trapped by Inuyasha's suggestion, Sesshoumaru stood a long moment pouring over the day's events before his eyes widened in sudden realization. His fist met the locker with a bang, leaving a slight dent on its perforated door. He had left her in such a rush this morning that he hadn't had the time to hear what she thought of him. A burble of acid churned in his stomach. Or what she thought of him now. She probably had already written him off as a one-night stand and thought nothing more of him than of the plate of cold, scrambled eggs he had left behind.

"I am such an idiot," he whispered under his breath, careful not to let anyone else hear. Capable of stupidity or not, he had a reputation to preserve. "What time is it?"

Leaning back, he turned to face the white clock hanging over the garage doors. The black hands read twenty past eight and he sighed. He didn't have her phone number and it was too late to walk to her house. After all, he didn't want to come off desperate or worse yet, like a stalker. Damn reputation.

Off went his boots and he slipped his suspenders from his broad shoulders. Kicking off his outer pants, he then gathered his belongings from the floor and placed them neatly in his abused locker. It wouldn't have been in his best interest to see her now anyway. He was exhausted and hungry, those not making for the best combination when it came to rational thought. He might do something he'd regret. Her wavy hair snarled in his claws as he tasted her lips flashed through his mind. In fact, he knew he would.

His urgent need for a shower growing beyond washing the soot from his body, the daiyoukai left the garage to hike up the stairs. Taking two at a time against his body's wishes, he quickly surmounted them and went through the maze of white plaster walls until he found a gray, swinging door. Kicking it gently at the base, he opened it and went through.

The rushing sound of a dozen downpours filled his ears and a haze of steam fogged his way. Hot and wet, the moisture in the air dampened his clothes until they clung tightly to his long torso. Scowling faintly, he began to take off his shirt, his shoulder length, silver hair wild once he pulled it off his head. Chiseled muscles flexing as he moved, he tossed the garment onto a bench and then began to undo the belt at his waist. Soon, his pile of strewn clothing grew as he unbuttoned and tossed off his pants and slipped off his dark socks. Naked but for the cotton boxer-briefs that hugged his hips, the bulge in front left nothing to the imagination, not that the imagination would have much to do regardless.

Sesshoumaru stepped toward his locker and pushed up the slide on the handle, opening it. Into it, he flung his clothes, caring less about his proclivity for neatness than about the nearing promise of soothing water massaging his back. His fingers slipping under the waistband of his underwear, he finally shed the last article and tossed it in.

Slamming the door shut, he left the locker area for the doorless entrance into the showers. Opening up into a large room, a grid of navy tile lined the walls and floor. His bare feet enjoying the cool smoothness, he walked across it and toward an available showerhead.

"Done thinkin' about eggs, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha called out a few spigots down, gliding a sudsy sponge over his chest and then under a sinewy arm.

"Eggs do not concern me," the daiyoukai assured, turning the metal knob until hot water jetted from the showerhead, dousing him with its refreshing heat. Rivulets of black water slithered down the grooves of his ripped abdomen and over his legs, heading toward the small, round metal grate in the floor.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"It's no matter of yours."

"It was her, wasn't it? You didn't come home last night. How many times did you fuck her, you sly dog?"

Sesshoumaru sent a withering glare toward his half-brother, but instead of shutting up, Inuyasha began to laugh. His older brother was so easy to see through despite his aloof exterior. Self-preservation above all else, the hanyou swiftly turned away to get more soap, his fanged grin though never fading.

"Hn," the daiyoukai snorted, not sure if he had won or if he had suffered a defeat.

Reaching toward a soap dish built into the wall, he grabbed the slippery bar sitting there. Over his body he rubbed it, scouring off the stains of the day until his skin resembled porcelain. Hair normally light and pleasant, stuck to his skin in stringy clumps, weighted down by oils and soot. Turning toward the hanyou, he called out as he pointed to the bottle at Inuyasha's feet. "Shampoo!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied and picked up the bottle before tossing it to his brother. "You and your hair."

The daiyoukai flicked the lid open, and squeezed out a generous amount. He then set the bottle down and began to lather the shampoo through his hair, working out the black until only silver remained. Satisfied, he dunked his head under the jet of water to rinse. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he secretly wished for conditioner, but even his ego wasn't grand enough to face the heathens around him who believed that bargain shampoo alone was good enough. 'Barbarians.'

The world drowned out by the rushing water filling his ears, Sesshoumaru washed the last remnants of shampoo from his hair as the men around him all stopped cold. A bar of soap skidded across the tile to collide harmlessly against his foot and he straightened up, wiping the water from his eyes. Picking it up, he cast about for its owner and found every fireman staring in blatant shock at the doorway leading to the locker room. A stunned look matching theirs, a young woman stood there, a blush warming her cheeks.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said, not quite believing that it was her.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I needed to talk to you and I guess your father... he said you were in the shower and I thought he meant there was only one shower. There isn't only one. There are many of you. So many of you... And I-I didn't know that and now I know, which would have been good to know before I came in. Well, might have been good. It's kind of late for that now. So, I'm just going to go and-and Inuyasha there's some soap, um, down there. Just right there. Yeah, you got it."

Turning on her heel, Kagome took a step toward the doorway.

"Wait."

"Y-yeah?"

She felt a warmth behind her and water dripped down to splash on her shoulders.

"Why did you come in?" the daiyoukai whispered, his wet fingers trailing down the delicious line of her neck. Exhaustion and hunger would indeed get the best of him.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was mistaken."

"Were you? It's easy to tell that this is a communal shower. You didn't have to come all the way in to figure it out."

"I..."

"What do you really want?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to see you again. I saw the fire on the television set and I was worried. That's all!"

"Hmm," he hummed, his lips tickling her ear, causing goose-bumps to dapple her flesh, "That is good to know, but it isn't the truth. You could have waited until I was out and dressed, but you didn't."

She swallowed hard, his wandering hands slipping down the curves of her waist to the spread of her hips.

"I think I know the answer," he added knowingly and before she could react, he hoisted her into the air and placed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she screamed desperately, her voice shaky and husky as he toted her across the shower room. The firemen watched with ever increasing astonishment as Sesshoumaru carried his kicking and cursing prize to the running shower and dropped her beneath it. The hot water drenched her, turning her white blouse transparent and revealing the red lace underneath.

"What do we have here?" he wondered aloud, his finger tracing a strap and then he pulled her close, his arousal rubbing against her as he slipped his hand down the back of her skirt. Her legs wobbled as he slid over a round cheek until his fingers found the lacy strip of her thong. Then her breath hitched when he pulled up. "A matching set from the feel, although it is hard to tell with so little of it to find."

"Please," she whispered, streams of water running over her head and down her body. "Not here. They're watching us."

"They understand. They're firemen and they know that fires have to be extinguished. And from the look of it..." His free hand slipped under her sodden top to a perky breast beneath. "There is much to put out."

Gasping faintly under his touch, he took her wordlessness as a yes and his claws slipped to the buttons of her blouse. They clattered to the floor one by one and he slipped the sopping garment from her shoulders and let it drop free. Both hands then slid up her body as he delighted in the feel of her slick skin. At her jaw, they stopped, cupping it as he leaned in for a kiss.

Deep and long, he roamed the contours of her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Her tongue, hesitant at first, slowly grew brazen to meet his with matching enthusiasm. Finally, he pulled away, staring at her ruddy lips and hooded, gray eyes. His thumb rubbed over her lips as he watched her and she kissed it lightly. Then he grabbed her drenched tangle of raven hair and pulled her head back. Her slender throat exposed, he dove in, setting messy kisses along it as he made his way down her neck to the slopes of her breasts.

Through the thin lace, he licked her pert nipple, extracting a sudden whimper from her lips. Then he greedily took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth, sucking on it roughly as his free hand slid under her bra to grope the other one.

Swiftly he tired of the flimsy cloth keeping her from him and released her hair to feel for the clasp of her bra. With the flick of his nails, it came undone and he pulled it off of her. One fire out, he flung it away before grabbing both breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples hard between his fingers. Pain mixing with pleasure, she arched into his grasp, her hands reaching out to grip fistfuls of his hair. A warm chuckle rumbled in his throat as she squeezed tightly and he let one tawny nipple to let his hand slide down to the curve of her hip.

Feeling the tiny drop of metal, he tugged at the zipper of her skirt. Loosened, the sodden, black linen dropped around her ankles, revealing her red thong panties underneath. A husky growl of approval left him and his hands slid down to her exposed ass, each grabbing a cheek. Pulling her up against him, his throbbing cock rubbed hungrily against her center. With each tempted nudge, a flood of heat coursed through her core. Then, he hooked his hand under her thigh and lifted her up against the shower wall.

"Wait," she begged, her body pressed tightly between the tile and his hard body, "We can't do it here."

"You don't want them to see you?" Sesshoumaru asked, his free hand pushing her panties aside to find the soft folds of her pussy. Wet with more than water, he slid two fingers in, rubbing her aroused clit gently. Her pleas melting into soft mews, she squirmed desperately with every experienced flick and swirl his fingers painted. Then she bucked hard as they slipped into her. In and out, they moved and she soon rocked into them with every push.

"Look at me," he spoke up, his voice rough with need.

Her eyes opened and she gazed at his golden ones, their edges now tinged with red.

"Now look at them."

Turning away, she saw the dozen men she had walked in on, their long, muscled bodies wet and glistening from the torrents of water pouring on them. Stiff and erect, their members stood engorged as they watched her writhe under the daiyoukai's ministrations. Without taking his eyes away, Inuyasha reached for his bar of soap, slicking his hand with suds before dropping it to stroke his cock.

"You see, they want to see you being kissed and groped. They want to see you get fucked. And you want them to see too, don't you?"

She groaned as his fingers slipped back out, going over her clit one last time. Another chuckle poured from him with her reaction and his hand left her pussy. Disappointed with his abrupt absence, she whimpered, petulance pouting her full lips. Then she cried out as his cock suddenly pushed in.

Rough and hard, Sesshoumaru thrust into her tight center, taking no measures to be gentle as she sobbed in his ear. Her dull nails slipped out of his hair to dig into his back as she rode him, his muscles flexing with every push. Wrapping around him, her shapely legs clung to his waist and slowly she ground back, meeting his every movement with the pitching of her hips. Blushing darkly, she peeked out of her half-lidded eyes at the firemen around her. Sesshoumaru was right and she felt so wrong for it. She wanted them to see her. She wanted them to want her.

Then another frantic cry escaped her as he pinched her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Holding it tightly as the rest of her breasts jiggled from his thrusts, he twisted it lightly and she nearly screamed. The molten sensations churning in her core built to their brim as he tugged, threatening to spill over. Whatever restraint he held dissolved with her quickening cries and he pounded into her harder and faster, indulging in his insatiable hunger.

With one final push, her pussy tightened around his cock and the shuddering, gasping scream of her orgasm shook her body. The sound of her ecstasy driving him past the edge, he came next with a satisfied groan, her slick walls milking him of his seed.

Together, they panted in each others' ears, enjoying the euphoric sensations coursing through them. Suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, the daiyoukai then leaned forward to rest his forearm against the wall for support. Lazily, he searched for the strength to set her down, choosing to place tender kisses on her lips in the meantime. Giggling sweetly under his loving pecks, Kagome's bright eyes gazed up at his sleepy ones and she whispered shyly.

"Let's do it from behind next."


	4. His Girl

_His Girl_

_Author's Note: I couldn't figure out how to follow the last chapter. There's no topping naked FIREMENS! showering and hot sex. I hope this silly, saccharine drabble doesn't disappoint too much._

Kagome passed the fire station on the way home from a long-trying day at work, but Sesshoumaru wasn't waiting for her. Instead, a half-naked Touga stood next to the fire engine, washing it with a soapy sponge as a cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Ah, good afternoon," she said.

Touga tilted his head to greet her and winked. "Sorry, Hun, my oldest son is out with his girl. I'll tell him you came by."

Kagome stood shocked, staring at the older youkai, who arched his brow at her.

"His… girl? Out with his girl?" she stuttered.

Touga nodded. "Well, he couldn't very well bring her back here. Unsavory things happen here, you know?"

She hung her head and nodded. "I see. He didn't tell me."

Touga realized his son hadn't explained various, extremely important, aspects of his life to the girl he had been seeing, and could see she had clearly misunderstood him. "Look, don't tell him I told you where to go, but try the park."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to intrude."

"Trust me," Touga said.

Kagome was reluctant, but she took the two-block detour to the park, and Touga was right. As soon as she saw Sesshoumaru, she wasn't angry anymore. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the swings next to a little girl, and both were licking ice cream cones.

As soon as he sensed her, he turned and motioned for her to come over with one finger. When she did, he said, "My father has such a big mouth."

Sesshoumaru introduced Rin to Kagome, who couldn't figure out why Sesshoumaru was hanging out with the girl. They didn't seem to be related, and Rin alluded to the fact that she lived with other people. She also seemed to worship Sesshoumaru on a level that Kagome almost found disturbing.

Amusingly enough, Sesshoumaru refused to look directly at Kagome when Rin started to tell of his brave deeds. He said very little, but the hero worship brought the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks

Kagome walked with them to a foster home a couple of blocks away and, as soon as Rin gave his legs one last hug, she bounded up the stairs and went inside.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "When I was a rookie, we were sweeping a building scheduled for demolition. I could hear something moving around in the attic, so I went up there, and found Rin. When I tried to carry her out, the inside of the building caved in and we were trapped together for fifteen hours."

"Looks like she really cares about you," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru shrugged again, and after a few minutes, added, "My father keeps telling me I should get married and adopt her. It's really ridiculous. She is not my responsibility."

Kagome took his hand and held it. "And here I was, thinking of you as a hero."

"I was thinking about having those sweet little lips of yours wrapped around my cock," he answered.

"You really are hopeless," she answered.


	5. Irrelevant

_Irrelevant_

_Author's note: I think all the chapters of this story have Author's Notes, so I felt obligated to follow suit with this one.  
_

When the elevator doors finally opened, it was far too late.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood in the elevator, wearing frazzled expressions. Sesshoumaru's Fukuoka City Fire Department t-shirt was wrapped around the newborn held by a woman resting on the floor. Their noses twitched in protest at the fact that they had been trapped in that small space while the woman gave birth; Inuyasha's ears had been flat against his head for almost two hours.

Touga took one look at them and wished he could have seen his sons trying to help the poor woman. Sure, they went through training, but he knew it must have been priceless. The expletives screamed into the radio were amusing enough, but their faces were the icing on the cake. He chuckled as the EMTs waiting with the stretcher took both the woman and her son, relieving the young dog demons of their duty.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed with each peal of merciless laughter, and Inuyasha's lips curled up into a snarl.

Touga slapped his leg. "What I wouldn't have given to see that!"

Inuyasha legs jerked inward nervously. "We wish you could have been there to enjoy the nut-punching too."

Sesshoumaru walked passed his father without a word.

"Hey, where are you going?" Touga asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. "To buy condoms. Lots and lots of condoms."

Touga put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and led him over to Sesshoumaru, and then wrapped his arms around their necks. "It's the miracle of life, boys! Beautiful!"

As the woman was being wheeled out on the stretcher, Touga, pulled Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha extra close and said to her, "Just think, in a couple of decades, your son will be grown up just like mine!"

The woman's eyes widened in thinly veiled horror at the mere thought that her cute little bundle of joy could someday become Sesshoumaru.

"You could have one of your own soon, Sesshoumaru. That cute little schoolteacher has child-bearing hips on her, that's for sure," Touga said.

After realizing how his son's lips turned into a scowl, Touga asked, "You want kids, right? I need me some grandpups. Being a father is great, I feel so proud of you both."

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, Inuyasha walked right into a door that was marked in all capitals '_PULL ONLY_,' and then stood there, holding his nose while he cursed.

"I'll pass. Idiocy seems to run in this family," Sesshoumaru bit back as he passed his brother and pulled open the door to leave.

XXX

Sesshoumaru lay back on Kagome's futon and listened to the rain outside. He liked her more than he had liked any of the girls he had been with in the past. Althought he had enjoyed his ex-fiancé Kagura as well, Kagura was an entirely different breed of woman.

Sesshoumaru heard water running, and the bathroom door slid open a few seconds before Kagome rejoined him in bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side, draping one arm across her. "I have sensitive hearing. It's kind of inevitable."

Kagome reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and said, "What's the deal with the condoms?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to the ten or so boxes that covered her table. "I don't want children. Ever."

When he looked back down at Kagome, he immediately regretted what he had said. Even though it was too dark for her to see his face, he could see hers quite clearly and she was visibly disappointed. He didn't really spend a lot of time dreaming or worrying about the future, but he knew from Rin that females spent a large amount of their lives thinking about these things.

"You do," he said.

Kagome blinked and shook her head. "I do, I think. Still, we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. It's way too early to talk about this stuff."

Kagome's mind reeled a little, and she found that she had secretly entertained all sorts of fantasies about where their relationship would lead. Sesshoumaru was practically killing her idea of the future, which included a little house somewhere and a few dog-eared babies.

She knew Sesshoumaru detested the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou, although they generally got along well enough. Kagome assumed that maybe he had put that out there because she was a human, and he didn't want any half-breeds.

"Is it because I'm human?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his head, sitting up in the bed. "It has nothing to do with that. I get tired of people assuming everyone wants to be a parent. I don't. I never have, and I don't believe that will change in the future."

Kagome frowned and sat up, crossing her legs as she sat up. "I see. I really want to have them someday. But, it's only been six weeks, and we don't have to think about that. Just because we're together doesn't mean we have to get married someday or something. We can just enjoy each other."

Sesshoumaru felt then that she wasn't really interested in being with him in the long-term. He could practically see her keeping company with him, but only until she was ready to be with someone who wanted the same things she did. He _really_ liked her, and didn't want to give her up. He also wasn't going to cave in on how he felt about having children. He believed people who didn't want children shouldn't have them.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't want you to stay with me until you get bored and go after someone you can actually be with."

Kagome flipped the lamp on, bathing the room in enough light so that she could at least see him. "What are you saying? You don't want to be with me if I'm not going to marry you someday or something?"

She could see his jaws flex as he gritted his teeth together.

"I am saying that I don't want to waste my time on something that isn't going to work. Trust me, the more time we put into this, the worse it will be at the end," he said.

Kagome watched as he got dressed, wondering how it was even possible that their relationship had somehow become irrelevant to him in a matter of minutes. Sesshoumaru was an extremely odd duck, but what he was doing seemed abrupt, even for him.

He bent down and kissed her. "Be well, hm?"

"Sure," she quietly answered after the door shut behind him.


	6. Rain

_Author's Note: The ducks. Just the ducks._

Eight weeks later, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha found themselves alone in the bunk room trying to get some much needed rest after a double shift. The others were either awake and about, or out, because it was a Saturday night.

"Oy, I don't see why you got the top bunk," Inuyasha said as he punched the bottom of Sesshoumaru's mattress.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled onto his side. "Because I am not the one who gets horrific gas."

"That was one time, and I'd eaten, like, thirteen burritos," the hanyou argued.

"Idiot. Just shut up and go to sleep, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled.

A few more minutes passed, and Sesshoumaru could practically sense another stupid question coming.

"Hey, you remember that chick, Kagome?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead and wished the hanyou's mouth would stop moving. Permanently. Kagome had been on his mind every single day since he left her, and he played their final conversation in his head until the simple thought of it made him sick. No one got to him like she did, and he thought about her body every time he reached for his cock.

"We dated for six weeks," he finally answered, in as flat a tone as he could muster.

Inuyasha sighed and contemplated whether or not to continue but, in the end, they were brothers. Even if Sesshoumaru didn't feel much about that, Inuyasha did, so he took a slow breath and prayed for the right words to come.

"Why did you two breakup? We've never seen you like that before, not even when you were engaged," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru fisted the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. "We are incompatible."

"It didn't seem that way to me," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru thought about those pretty little blue eyes and felt a familiar stab. Breakups were almost always difficult, but he found it easy to get over someone he was tired of, or someone that he didn't care for anymore. Breaking up with someone he actually wanted to spend more time with was so much rougher.

It felt wrong, and he almost felt a little relief that the hanyou was sticking his nose where it may, or may not, have belonged. His relationship with Inuyasha was always so strange, and it was responsible for many awkward moments. They were adults and, realistically, everyone had accepted their family circumstances as well as they could and learned to live with them.

"She wants to have children someday. I do not. It is very simple," Sesshoumaru explained.

Inuyasha could practically hear the bitterness in his tone. "Why not? You seem to like that little kid."

From the tone of Inuyasha's voice, Sesshoumaru felt that Inuyasha didn't even understand his logic, which was more than a little surprising. He hung over the edge of the bunk near the ladder, so he was watching the hanyou from upside down. "You do want children?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, and blushed, "Yeah, I guess. Someday."

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt very confused. He assumed that Inuyasha would have gone through the same things that he did, the things that led to his decision to not have children. "Do you not remember what it was like as a child? Worrying so much…"

"Worrying about what? Dad?" Inuyasha asked as his head tilted in confusion. "Never, I thought Dad was invincible. I still feel that way."

Sesshoumaru disappeared back up to his bunk, wondering how two sons could have such different experiences. For most of his young life, Sesshoumaru worried constantly that the fire would eventually get the best of his father. It was hell, and a big part of his decision to not have children came from enduring that. Being a firefighter was dangerous work, and he assumed that Inuyasha had gone through the same things he did.

He smiled bitterly and stared up at the ceiling. "I suppose I didn't have much faith in Dad after he ran off with your mom."

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and said, "Dad is a great guy, but he made things really hard on everyone. Most kids are like that one you hang out with. They think their dads are invincible."

"She thinks _I_ am invincible," Sesshoumaru thought out loud.

The hanyou answered, "You said it, not me."

Sesshoumaru's feet hit the floor half an hour later, after he had spent some time mulling over the issue from a new perspective. He wasn't ready to change his mind, but he felt Inuyasha was possibly right about their broken home contributing greatly to his decision.

Rin's idolization, his lack of faith in his father, his insistence on remaining childless all twisted around him at once, making him wonder if he was actually just transferring his hang-ups about his father onto himself. Touga stopped being superman in Sesshoumaru's eyes when he broke up their family and, when he thought about it, Sesshoumaru realized he started worrying that his fallible father would fail in a firefight like he failed as a husband.

Sesshoumaru went outside and sat on the steps next to the garage, which led up to the entrance to the small office. The rain drenched him quickly, but he just sat there, wondering how something that seemed so logical and right could quickly turn into a loaded issue that confused him.

XXX

A week later, Kagome crawled over to the phone at 4AM to find she recognized the number on Caller ID. A jolt of fear coursed down her spine as she considered the reasons that she might receive a pre-dawn call from the firehouse.

She reached out with a shaking hand and picked up the receiver. "H-Hello?"

"It's me," Sesshoumaru said.

The fact that he had called her soothed most of her fears. "Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?"

On the other side of the line, Sesshoumaru lay on the couch of their little recreation room. "I'm fine. Have you been well?"

Kagome sat down on the floor next to the phone and answered, "Yeah, I have."

Sesshoumaru made small talk for a couple of minutes, but finally bit the bullet and explained why he had called her.

"I have been rethinking some things. I am not sure if I want to have children or not right now," he said.

Kagome stared at the phone for a moment, and asked, "Is this phone call what I think it is?"

"Yes," he answered.

Her heart jumped into her throat and she said, "I'll be there in five minutes, Sesshoumaru," before slamming the phone down and slipping her shoes on.

She ran as fast as she could in the pouring rain and, when she got close, lightning flashed, illuminating his silhouette as he stood outside waiting for her. The clap of thunder came as she leapt into his arms and kissed him.


End file.
